Birthday Bash
by SonicExeP
Summary: It's Mephiles' birthday and his friends are throwing him a party. of course it's not the only birthday they're celebrating


Mephiles had been woken up by the soft kiss of his husband Exe. The two had cuddled each other during the night, at peace in each other's arms . Today was a new day but it wasn't gonna be like any other day.

"Happy birthday my love" Exe whispered to his husband. Mephiles kissed his cheek.

"Thank you my love" he said.

Their peace would be interrupted by the sound of their bedroom door being kicked open.

Elise, Mephiles' dear friend, was holding up a birthday cake with candles on top. She was about to break into song.

"Ooooo for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good felloOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Uhhh thank you Elise" Mephiles said interrupting her song. Elise chuckled.

"Well I have to celebrate my buddy's birthday somehow." Elise said. "And my niece's too"

How could Mephiles forget? His daughter Samara was born on this day too. She was barely turning 1 this year and he couldn't be more excited. (This was before Mephistopheles was born).

"Let's go see if she's awake" Mephiles said. He got out of bed and walked into the hallway.

When he reached Samara's room, he saw that the place was rather dark. He turned on the light to find Samara sitting in her crib.

"Rise and shine~" Mephiles said in a singsong voice. The baby looked up to see her daddy at the door. She squealed in happiness.

Mephiles picked up Samara from inside her crib, happy to see his daughter on their special day.

"It's our birthday today sweetheart" Mephiles told his daughter. "And I've got plans for the both of us. I can't wait to celebrate your first birthday!"

As Mephiles pranced around the house with his daughter, Elise and Exe giggled at their antics.

"They're dorks" Elise said

"Yes but they're my dorks" Exe said. He then pulled out a walkie talkie and began to speak in it

"This is Exetior to Weak. Weak, do you copy?"

"Stop calling me that. I said to call me the ultimate mercenary" the voice in the talkie said.

"Shut up infinite. Is everyone in town ready?" Elise said.

"Yes princess"

"Great. While the townspeople celebrate their birthdays, meet us at the castle so we can plan the party" Elise said.

"Roger"

"Who's Roger?" Exe said.

"He's talking to me" another voice said.

"Sonic! Get outta here" Infinite yelled. Infinite hangs up to go chase after Sonic. Mephiles came into the room, carrying Samara in a baby carrier.

"I'm off to Twinkle Park for my- I mean our birthday discount" Mephiles said.

"Aba!" Little Samara said.

"Have fun you two!" Exe said. Once the two left, Elise and Exe began to put their plan into action.

Mephiles and Samara had a great time at Twinkle Park. They rode the go karts and went on a few kiddie rides for the baby. On their way back to the castle, the townspeople held a festival for them. The accordion man from Sonic 06 was there too and he played a song for Samara. Mephiles wasn't impressed.

"Did you like today sweetie?" Mephiles asked his daughter as they made it to the front of the castle. Samara hiccups and a small bubble came out.

"I'll take that as a yes"

He opened the door and saw that it was dark.

"That's weird. The two of them didn't have any plans today. Are they going to sleep early or something?" Mephiles asked to no one. He turned on the light and got the surprise of his life.

"SURPRISE!" Exe, Elise, Infinite and the rest of the sonic cast yelled. Mephiles was shocked to see that his family planned him a surprise party.

"Happy birthday to the two angels" Exe said.

"I'm only here to celebrate Samara's birthday" Silver said.

"Awww you guys shouldn't have" Mephiles said blushing.

"Well we did. But we were forced too" Shadow muttered. Exe socked him in the arm.

The party was great. However musical chairs turned into WWE once the only two remaining were Shadow and Mephiles. Everyone awed over little Samara eating her birthday hat. Soon it was time for the two to blow up the birthday candles.

"Make a wish!" Elise said. Mephiles looked around the room. He'd never had this many people come out to celebrate his birthday and he was grateful.

"Well…. I don't need a wish" Mephiles said. "Because I have everything I always wanted right here. A best friend, my loving husband, and my little angel who has the same birthday"

Elise and Exe awed. Everyone else cringed. Mephiles let Samara blow out their candles. When that didn't work, he blew them out themselves. This had been the greatest birthday ever and he got the best gift of them all: a daughter to celebrate with him.


End file.
